Ankoku gai kara ai
by I lOve anime-jOiia
Summary: Ankoku gai kara ai...amando desde el inframundo...regrese del infierno.. solo por que te amo...fui tu primer amor no lo puedes negar Hinata...kibahina Sasuhina Naruhina
1. Estupida misión

wOla fanaticos del anime soy primerisa en hacer fanfics asi que piedad plis espero que les guste y porfa dejen RR para saber si les gusto o no los puntos a mejorar y todo eso

%%%%%%cambio de escena%%%%%%%

-acciones-

_"pensamientos"_

(platicas de mi yoinner y yO)

**Aclaraciones:**

Yo: no

Yoinner: dilo yaaaaa!!!!

Yo: no no puedo dilo tu plisss

Yoinner:esta bien Hinata tiene el color de cabello casataño claro y ojos color miel tanto te costaba decir eso ¬¬

Yo: si n_n

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% Pov's Hinata %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Estupida!!! Misión porque maldición porque porque, que que es esto es agua pero de donde viene no no no puede ser estoy estoy... llorando demonios ash!! Soy tan débil para llorar no ya no Hinata no llores maldición tengo que salir de aqui antes de que sea demasiado tarde aggg-llevo sus manos hacia la herida que tenia en el abdomen-(yo: ya lo se pero con la economía esta difícil poner mejores efectos jeje, yoinner: mas que ni trabajas jum!! como vas a poder, yo: mira quien habla ¬¬, yoinner: que vamos a ir a ver esa película *U* alfiiin, yo: eee!!! "baka", yoinner: que a mi no me gusta la leche de vaca, yo-caída estilo anime-) no veo todo borroso creo que hasta que he llegado-entonces Hinata cayo desmayada...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%% en el lugar de la misión (yO; esto lo trate de hacer algo grencho xD no se si me salio) %%%%%%%%%%%%%

Estaban un par de policías haciendo el recorrido perO se llevan una sorpresa que...

Poli1: y como te a ido con tu ya sabes ¿?mmm...

Poli2: hay Dios no me da bola

Poli1:uuuu que m.....-no pudo terminar la frase porque vio a Hinata tirada

Poli2: que pasa¿? que ves¿?- el Poli1 le agarra la cabeza al Poli2 para que vea a la espía

Poli1:es la infiltrada vamos llevémosla donde el jefe a ver que ondas¿?

Ambos policías se acercaron pero se asombraron al ver tan angelical rostro quedaron como en shok

Poli2: Ok pero no manches si mira como esta la pobre

Poli1: ni tan pobre la chiquilla no más mírale esa delantera....

Poli2: ehh no sea pervertido pareja tan asalta cunas que eres- indignado por lo que dijo su compañero de trabajo-.

Poli1:e pero si la manda a un lugar de estos no creo que este tan chiquita o si¿? cuantos le calculas tu compadre¿?

Poli2: pues yo unos 15-16-con un gran signo de pregunta en la cabeza

Poli1:tu crees yo le pongo unos 18-19 ya ves que no esta tan chiquita

Poli2:-leda un garrotazo a su compañero- pero que mal nacido eres esa no te la cree ni tu abuela, ya mejor llevémosla donde el jefe deja de decir cosas que no son-le dijo mientras le comunicaba al "jefe" las condiciones.

Poli1: vaya pues perO no era necesario el garrotazo mañana estaré que me llevan los mil demonios por tu culpa auuu

Poli2: es que me incomoda tú con esas cosas en la mente y tu esposa por otro lado-mientras llevaban a Hinata en una camilla por supuesto.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Llegaron lo mas rápido posible donde se encontraba su jefe la curaron pero había un pequeño inconveniente como no podían dejarla libre decidieron que el mejor uso seria que fuera un conejillo de indias para los experimentos.

Al parecer la estuvieron observando durante varios días pero siempre era lo mismo Hinata tenia una "pesadilla"…

Flash back

Kiba: maldición!!! Nos han descubierto-dijo con frustración en su vos

Hinata: ni lo menciones - le respondió mientras atacaba a unos de los guardias - ash!!! Nunca avanzaremos si vamos a este ritmo - dijo ya molesta

Kiba: OK como ordene mi Hina-hime- lo dijo en tono burlesco (Yo: awww, Yoinner: madura ¬¬*, Yo que mala eres conmigo T^T)

Hinata: Kiba-sensei ( Yo: así es Kiba es el sensei de Hinata jijij)-le respondió haciendo un puchero (recuerden que siempre peleando) -0/////0no diga ese tipo de comentario además no es el momento- le reclamo

Pero mientras Hinata le reclamaba a su sensei por "desubicado" , este bajo la guardia lo cual no paso desapercibido por el enemigo….Entre todo el alborota por haberlos descubiertos se escucho un disparo y un fuerte golpe

Hinata: Kiba-sensei que fue e…-no terminar de formular la pregunta , por el shok que le causo ver a su sensei herido de gravedad por una bala que le dio justamente en el pecho (Yo. En el lado de el corazón para ser exactos) - SENSEI!!! - grito Hinata a la ves que corría para así socorrer a su sensei (Yo: awww cuanto amor, Yoinner: bueno…, Yo: ni una palabra más ya escuche suficiente jum!!!..., Yoinner: pe..pe, Yo: shhh…!!!..., Yoinner: pe..pe, Yo: shhh…!!!..., Yoinner: ash!!!, Yo: así me gusta bueno continuemos ^^)

Kiba: Hinata vete de aquí!! – le dijo mientras agonizaba (Yo: gomene T^T)

Hinata: pe… pe…. pero… - mostrando lo nerviosa que estaba ante aquella situación – pero yo no te abandonaré – le dijo sin dudarlo

Kiba: no te lo estoy pidiendo – le dijo tanjante – te lo estoy ordenando – le dijo con una mirada fría y gélida.

Hinata: pe….

Kiba: sin peros Hinata maldición!!! Entiende tienes que llevar la información al cuartel – sentencio

Hinata: esta bien como usted ordene sensei – dijo mientras su inigualable flequillo le impedía a Kiba observar por ultima ves los hermosos ojos de Hinata

Cuando Hinata se disponía a irse se escucho un segundo disparo que la tomo por sorpresa, Hinata cayó al piso ya que ese disparo estaba destinado para ella (Yo: hina-chan fue herida en el abdomen)

Hinata: maldición! agghh (yo se efectos e quinta pero ni modo a y se supone que fue un grito ahogado) – se escucho por toda la base enemiga pero nuestra protagonista salio corriendo se puede decir así a lo lejos Hinata escucho otros disparos, lo único que ella podía hacer era imaginar se la escena en la cual su sensei y amigo le disparaban sin piedad alguna.

Hinata estaba desde hace mas de media hora tratando de encontrar la (Yo: dichosa) salida, cada paso que daba ella sentía que iba a caerse (Yoinner: sin más yo ya estuviera patas arriba media hora desangrándome no gracias mmm… mmm… - haciendo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza)

Hinata_:" Estupida!!! Misión porque maldición porque porque, que que es esto es agua pero de donde viene no no no puede ser estoy estoy... llorando demonios ash!! Soy tan débil para llorar no ya no Hinata no llores maldición tengo que salir de aqui antes de que sea demasiado tarde aggg-llevo sus manos hacia la herida que tenia en el abdomen-(yo: ya lo se pero con la economía esta difícil poner mejores efectos jeje, yoinner: mas que ni trabajas jum!! como vas a poder, yo: mira quien habla ¬¬, yoinner: que vamos a ir a ver esa película *U* alfiiin, yo: eee!!! "baka", yoinner: que a mi no me gusta la leche de vaca, yo-caída estilo anime-) no veo todo borroso creo que hasta que he llegado-entonces Hinata cayo desmayada.."_

Fin del flash back

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% en el laboratorio (yo: del enemigo) %%%%%%%%%%%%%%

¿?: ya han podido hacer algo con el experimento 12-a y algún síntoma con el experimento 95-g –pregunto el desconocido

¿?: no señor con el experimento 12-a no hemos logrado mayor cosa pero con el 95-g si su color de cabello ha cambiado drásticamente de un castaño claro a un negro azulado- le dijo mientras seguía leyendo el informe – pero …….

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

espero RR ya que en la otra web no han hecho un gran trabajo en eso asi que plis no dejen que el fic se muera


	2. Rescate el quipo SKIT entra en acción!

**Rescate… el equipo SKIT entra en acción!!!**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% en el laboratorio (yo: del enemigo) %%%%%%%%%%%%%%

¿?: Ya han podido hacer algo con el experimento 12-a y algún síntoma con el experimento 95-g –pregunto el desconocido

¿?: No señor con el experimento 12-a no hemos logrado mayor cosa pero con el 95-g si su color de cabello ha cambiado drásticamente de un castaño claro a un negro azulado- le dijo mientras seguía leyendo el informe – pero parece que esta pasando algo con los ojos de esta chica Orochimaru-sama…

Orochimaru: bueno algo es algo pero porque solo actuara en mujeres que ara que funcione en ellas y no en los hombres…mmm…. Y además lo mismo ocurrió con las demás chicas bueno solo una ¿tú que crees Kabuto?

Kabuto: No lo se Orochimaru-sama pero será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí hemos estado mas tiempo de lo previsto, y no la han estado buscando

Orochimaru: OK vámonos de este lugar, destrúyelo todo esta ves - sentencio con una cara demoníaca digna de el.

%%%%% Cuartel general de la CIA (yO: gome no se como ponerle alguna idea chicos y lo cambio) %%%%%

Jefe: Ya como todos saben los agentes de la misión k-29 de nivel primordial no han regresado y hemos dejado pasar mucho tiempo, así que en dos días el escuadrón SKIT iran a las instalaciones enemigas.

Tods: Haii!!!!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% Instalaciones enemigas%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Han pasado dos días y el escuadrón encargado se lleva una sorpresota (yO: jiji sOrry no lo pude resistir) al encontrar las instalaciones completamente destruidas.

xXxXxXxXx Ya adentro xXxXxXxXx

¿?: Ash!!! No veo nada.

¿?: es que ya estas choca de estar en la computadora frentona.

¿?: que dijiste cerda – dijo mientras se dedicaban una mirada asesina entre ambas que hasta chispitas salían.

¿?: Ya!!! Ino, Sakura podrían dejar sus entupidas peleas por una misión – ya harta de la actitud de sus compañeras.

Ino/Sakura: Gomena-sai Temari.

Temari: así me gusta- dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

¿?: Etto…Temari que es eso¿? – dijo mientras señalaba un pasillo con un reflejo de luz azulado.

Temari: El que Tenten – se pone un dedo en la boca en señal de que esta pensando-mmm… una luz – dijo así sin más, todas cayeron al estilo anime y con una gotita en la cabeza.

Tenten: vamos quieren – dijo reponiéndose de las obias respuestas que daba su amiga.

Y así todas se dirigieron hacia esa habitación, lo que vieron ahí fueron dos contenedores uno donde había una chica al parecer de su edad pero su apariencia era algo extraña tenia el cabello bastante largo pero sus puntas eran castaño y lo demás era un color negro azulado todas se quedaron extrañadas al ver la apariencia de la chica pero fue el contenido de el otro contenedor lo que las saco de sus cabales había un perrito era muy lindo y al parecer era un cachorro pero no sabían que raza era.

Temari: Será ella la aprendiz del agente Inuzuka-san – dijo con duda.

Ino: Saben tengo una duda…

Sakura: de verdad – dijo llevándose las manos a la cara- hoy será el Apocalipsis, Ino ha usado el cacahuate que tiene por cerebro, rápido todas cúbranse!!!- dijo mientras corría de un lado a otro hasta irse a esconder debajo de una aparato (yO: a mi ni pregunten que clase de aparato por que ni idea O-O, yOinner: nunca sabes nada no entiendo como es que pasas las materias, yO sabes hoy me levante de pésimo humor así que no me des mas dolor de cabeza OK ¬¬, yOinner: OK, OK jejeje "_que miedo_") todas rieron menos Ino por la payasada que estaba haciendo Sakura.

Ino: claro que no frentona bueno a lo que iba por que le dicen agente "X" – dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra.

Temari: Ahh!!! Ino por Kami – dijo mientras llevaba una mano a si frente – bueno lo que pasa que la agente Hinata-chan o mejor conocida como la agente "X" , fue encontrada por el agente Inuzuka-san hace mmm… al parecer unos 10 años no lo se exactamente, ya que al parecer ella fue encontrada con su madre dicen que ella tenia unos tres cuatro años y que la encontraron llorando abrazando a su madre al parecer su madre ocupo su cuerpo como escudo para que no le ocurriera nada, dicen que aun tenia los ojos abiertos – termino de decir el relato con una cara de profunda tristeza – saben que es lo peor que la estupida explosión fue causada por el desgraciado de Orochimaru kya!!! no saben las ganas que tengo de matarlo ahorita mismo – dijo haciendo un ademán de que en sus manos estaba el cuello de ese engendro- ese maldito nunca se lo perdonare – dijo terminando de cerrar sus puños.

Tenten: Ninguna de nosotras lo ara Temari – dijo mientras miraba de arriba abajo el contenedor donde estaba Hinata- y al parecer la agente también fue sometida a los macabros experimentos de el bastardo de Orochimaru.

Sakura: Etto… chicas cambiando de tema alguien ha visto a Kim????O-O

Temari/Tenten: No.

Ino: Me dijo que iría a inspeccionar el área, oye Tenten porque no la sacamos del trance???- dijo mientras estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo al contenedor.

Tenten: DETENTENEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! No seas sangrona Ino eso nos puede causar problemas la sacaremos con la mejor amiga del espía….la tecnología – dijo sacando una laptop y otros instrumentos, al instante el agua que estaba adentro del contenedor se fue (yOinner: es decir se la llevo el tragante, yO: que comentario más inteligente inner, yOinner: arigato n_n, yO: ¬¬°).

Ino: Gome pero ósea yo no soy una súper amante de la tecnología aiii!!!! – lo dijo de forma chillona y fresa!!! (yO: las fresas me asustan hablan como que fueran brujas, yOinner: Sii en eso estoy de acuerdo con esa vos chillona hasta escalofríos me dan uiiiii)

Todas: jajaja – Sakura, Temari y Tenten no paraban de reírse a carcajadas.

Temari: te escuchaste como la odiosa de Karín y su grupo de cabezas huecas jajaja – dijo ya para ponerse seria (yOinner: que bipolar, Temari: que dijiste – agarre a Temari para que no se aventara a matar a mi inner – yO: Temari-chan no puedes matar a mi inner ya que ella es también parte de fic – susurro- lastimosamente, Temari: esta bien Karla-chan , pero para la próxima no te salvas – le dijo a mi inner con una sonrisa macabra en los labios - , yOinner: recordatorio no volver a criticar a Temari-chan – dijo mientras le volvía el color a la piel ya que estaba como que era una hoja de papel).

Tenten: pues todas estamos de acuerdo en eso – dijo sentenciando – Sakura, Ino revisen sus signos vitales – así las nombradas fueron a revisar a Hinata.

Sakura/Ino: OK.

Sakura: Todo en orden verdad Ino??

Ino: Sip – dijo como niña chiquita

Temari: Bien llevémosla al cuartel pero antes DON DE DIABLOS SE METIO KIM!!!!!!!!!??? Ya me quiero ir y ella no aparece – dijo haciendo círculos en el suelo y con una nubecita gris en la cabeza – este tipo de lugares es de mala suerte.

Kim: Alguien me llamo¿? – pregunto la recién llegada apareciendo detrás de Temari provocando u n pequeño grito de ella.

Temari: Kyyyyyyyyyyyaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kim – dijo llevándose una mano a su agitado pecho sintiendo su corazón a mil por hora – no me asustes así ash!!!! mejor vámonos siiii- dijo poniéndose de rodillas y agarrando una de las manos de Kim ya que ellas es la líder del grupo para esta misión.

Kim: esta bien vámonos

Temari: Si al fin – dijo en forma victoriosa con todo y pose.

Kim: Etto…. Temari, Tenten, Sakura Ino….

-que – dijeron todas al unísono.

Kim: no piensan liberal al perrito – dijo señalando el contenedor donde estaba dicho animal.

Todas cayeron al estilo anime por el hecho de que se les olvidaba el animal.

Tenten: bueno nada perdemos

Temari: queee!!!! Que nada perdemos al menos yo si pierdo valioso tiempo además este lugar me trae malos recuerdos – dijo triste.

Después de quince minutos los cuales fueron interminables para Temari…

Tenten: listo ya podemos irnos…

Temari: Al fin gloria a Kami aleluya, aleluya – se puso hacer y decir sus payasadas.

Sakura: Ya ni que fuera para tanto

Ino: a pero miren que hermoso cachorrito awww – decía mientras abrazaba al pobre animalito

Todas se le quedaron viendo raro a Ino

Ino: que y yo que dije – menciono en su defensa.

Kim: ya bueno vámonos – dijo mientras movía su mano para darle a entender a Ino que no había importancia de lo que ella había dicho.

Ino: Oye Kim encontraste algo de utilidad mientras inspeccionabas la zona

Kim: no pues la verdad no

Sakura: y que paso con el agente Inuzuka-san no encontraste nada de se paradero

Kim: no – dijo moviendo su cabeza de un lado para otro.

Tenten: miren ahí esta la salida – dijo señalando la puerta

Temari: al fin – a Temari se le podía notar una sonrisa en su rostro - CARRERA!!!!!! – grito

Ino: eeee esperen no molesten ustedes no traen a un cachorro entre los brazos – les recrimino a sus compañeras por dejarla atrás.

Kim: de que te quejas Ino si yo traigo a la agente "x" en la espalda no molestes mejor apúrate si no quieres lavar la ropa de todas – le grito desde lejos.

Ino: ehhh ò-ó claro que no

Y así nuestras espías tardaron una hora en llegar al punto de encuentro.

Temari: perdiste Ino así que como dijo Kim lavarás la ropa de todas jeje

Ino: no puede ser – pero Ino sintió que algo se movía entre sus brazos y era el perrito que se estaba despertando – kya!!!!! – grito Ino de emoción – Ola pequeño dijo mientras lo abrazaba muy fuerte y por este acto el perrito trataba de escaparse de los brazos de Ino.

Sakura: Ino lo vas a matar, dámelo – le reclamo

Ino: nO – dijo abrazando más fuerte al pobre perrito.

Sakura: IIIINNNNOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura trataba de arrebatarle el perrito a Ino y en una de esas el perrito logra soltarse de el agarre de ambas chicas

Kim: Ino, Sakura por Kami parecen niñas de kinder cuatro peleándose por sostener al dichoso perrito, y lo pero de todo que lo dejaron escapar – dijo indignada de sus compañeras de equipo – ahora vayan a atrapar al perrito ya que no sabes que cosa le hicieron al pobre.

Sakura/Ino: Haii!!.

Mientras Ino y Sakura trataban de atrapar al perrito Kim hablaba al cuartel para que las fueran a recoger.

**Inicio de la llamada**

¿?: Cuartel general al habla equipo SKIT que necesitan

Kim: misión cumplida por favor comunicarle esto al jefe no se ha encontrado pista del paradero de del agente Inuzuka y por favor manden un helicóptero hacía la zona de encuentro y una red o una persona que pueda atrapar un perro por favor Ichijou-kun

Ichijou: OK Kim pero para que la red claro si se puede saber….

Kim: Etto…pues es que había un perrito a la par de la agente "X" es lo único que te puedo decir hasta el momento….

Ichijou: OK en menos de quince minutos estará ahí el helicóptero con todo lo que necesitas

Kim: OK arigato Ichijou-kun nos vemos pronto

Ichijou: OK hasta luego cambio y fuera.

**Fin de llamada**

Kim: OK ya pudieron atraparlo chicas – le pregunto al ver a Temari, Tenten, Ino y Sakura en un estado deplorable.

Todas: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

Kim: OK, OK tranquilas les ayudare

Todas: arigato Kim

En eso de un solo movimiento Kim logra atrapar al perrito

Temari: maldito perro lo voy a matar – dijo mientras Tenten le agarraba las manos para que no pudiera agarra al perrito

Sakura: No es justo nosotras lo cansamos por eso te resulto fácil atraparlo – dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo don de estaba acostada Ino para tratar de regular su respiración.

Ino: sii apoyo a Sakura – dijo levantando la mano.

Kim: si lo que digan mientras descansen les avisare cuando el helicóptero este cerca….

¿Qué pasara con Hinata por que no despierta más con el alboroto de sus compañeras?

¿Qué paso con Kiba?

¿y desde cuando Ino le da la razón a Sakura?

La respuesta a estas preguntas puede estar en el siguiente capitulo así que no se les olvide a y si tiene alguna pregunta pues me dejan un RR.

Bueno no se pierdan el próximo capitulo de "Que sientes por él…"

El nombre del siguiente capitulo será "Una nueva vida"

PD. Tengan paciencia los personajes iran apareciendo poco a poco OK.


	3. Impostora

-Chicas que les parece si vamos a ver a Hinata-chan.

-Y desde cuando tú??? Tratas a alguien con tanto respeto Kim?

-Cállate Sakura, no jodas.

-y el "chan" donde quedo??? – la líder del grupo solo la fulminaba con la mirada.

-Bueno, bueno ya cálmense…._"antes de que se maten la una a la otra"_ - gotita estilo anime – así que decías Kim que fuéramos a ver OK como digas vamos andando chicas vamos – mientras la castaña arrastraba a Sakura literalmente.

Mientras Ten ten trataba de evitar una guerra campal entre sus amigas en una habitación no muy lejana…

- _"genial toda va de acuerdo al plan" _– se levanto de la cama pero la chica no se había dado cuenta de que no estaba completamente sola.

-Oh!! Hinata-chan estas despierta .

- _"Que??? que demonios esta haciendo el pervertido de Jiraya aqui" _– Pero que extraño?? Se supone que tu no deberías de estar aquí – le cuestiono.

- Sorprendida – le dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro – pues me veras muy seguido – con tono burlón – sabes porque? – _"Por supuesto que no, baka"_ penso la ojiperla – por que ahora soy tu jefe – había orgullo en sus palabras.

- Un momento – por fin se había escuchado la voz de la chica – Que cosa mas rara, un pervertido como Jiraya….jamás sería el líder de la organización… - dijo en un susurro – a menos que…. – la joven adopto la posición de de defensa el acto sorprendió al peliblanco

- Pero que te pasa Hinata-chan, que te dieron o te drogaron con Peyote??? Por Kami cálmate y vuelve a la cama – le recrimino, aunque la chica aun dudosa lo hace

- Mmm.. - *pensativa* - bien dime algo que solo tú y yo sepamos??

- Bien pero como que?? - *duda*

- No lo se, tú dime ¿? – dijo certera – _"así me haces la tarea más fácil"_

- Mmm… bien con que empiezo…. Ya se haber tú primer beso fue..

Mientras Jiraya le decía una lista de cosas persónales a Hinata que solo el y ella sabían, en otro lugar 5 adolescentes se dirigían hacia donde ellos estaban

- Pero de verdad ya dinos Kim, porque tanta formalidad para con Hinata???

- Tenedle más respeto ella es su superior…

- Que?? de verdad, pero… aunque fuera así ella tiene la misma edad que Sakura y yo – hablo la rubia – como puede ser nuestra superior???..

- Buena pregunta cerda.

- Gracias frentona.

- No, vayan a empezar con sus peleas sin sentido que no estoy de humor para aguantarlas.

-Neee…no me digas que aun estas molesta por lo sucedido con el cachorro Temari – hablo la castaña.

- Kyaaaa ni me lo recuerdes – dijo molesta.

-Sumimasen Temari – se disculparon las dos mas jóvenes del equipo al unísono.

-Miren llegamos – dijo Kim eludiendo el tema por completo, pero al abrir la puerta fueron recibidas con…

-Bien ya entendí!!!!!!!!!!! No sigas!!!!!!! _"joder!!!, eso no me a servido de nada "_ – entonces estoy de nuevo aquí.

-Así es….bienvenida a casa Hinata-chan – en el rostro del peliblanco radia felicidad – venga dame un abrazo – tal como dijo abrio los brazos, pero la actitud de la joven no fue la esperaba no fue la esperada – Hinata –chan – le llamo pero ella solo le miraba estrañada.

Aquella extraña atmósfera que se había formado fue rota por un par de chicas alborotadas, las dos entraron de golpe a la habitación, pero más fue la sorpresa al ver a Hinata con una actitud más que imponente.

-Ohaiio Hinata – saludaron la dos chicas.

-Y ustedes quienes son, identifíquense – frunció el entrecejo.

Todos los que estaban en la habitación se extrañaron más que todo, dos personas que llegaron a conocer más a fondo a Hinata puesto que ello solo tenia esa clase de actitud en las misiones pero realmente era por el general del tiempo una chica dulce y atenta…

Ambas chicas les dio algo de miedo el tono en que se dirigió tan despectivamente Hinata hacia ellas – mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, agente S-54, jouni tercera clase – se "presento" la pelirosa – mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka, agente I-46, también soy jouni tercera clase – ahora la rubia – bien entonces deberían de tener un poca mas de respeto, soy superior a ustedes, ahora fuera de mi vista – el tono de vos era una combinación de desprecio, arrogancia , y al parecer el gran ego que tenia.

-Muy bien Hinata-chan te dejaremos para que puedas descansar – pausa – vamos chicos no me han dado el reporte y lo necesito ahora

-Haii – respondieron las cinco a continuación salieron todas de la habitación, jiraya les dijo que se les adelantaría pero que no tardaran demasiado en llegar a la oficina

-Joder pero que tía mas arrogante!!!!

- Tú crees…

-Pues claro que si Kim no se parece en nada a todas las cosas buenas que dicen de ella por toda la academia nuca imagine que hubiera una persona con semejante ego ash!!!!

-Cálmate Ino – menciono Tenten

-Que me calme pero ash , frentona di algo por Kami

Todas miraron a la nombrada –que pasa?? – estaba completamente desconecta – Sakura te encuentras bien?? – dijo temari – si pero no se la actitud me recordó mucho a…alguien – respondió – a y ese alguien es Sasuke-kun no – dijo Tenten –ahora que lo pienso es cierto tiene una actitud muy parecida mmmm… - menciono la rubia – dejen eso para después hay que ir donde Jiraya-sama para dar el reporte.

-Haii Kim pero saben hay algo que me perturba

-Que es Temari ¿?

-que si mal no recuerdo cuando rescatamos a Hinata-chan el tono de su cabello era distinto o soy yo la que necesita lentes – dijo con duda

- Bien chicas ya llegaron muy bien entren que no hay tiempo de perder –las interrumpió Jiraya

Ya todas estaban dentro de la oficina así que Jiraya prosiguió con lo suyo – muy bien chicas necesito que cada quien me diga su versión de la misión si quieren podemos hacer esto por separado para que no haya interrupciones – la chicas decidieron que lo iban hacer juntas así que, todo salio perfecto con el único defecto que Sakura e Ino se interrumpían a cada momento mutuamente – bien chicas gracias x su tiempo – ya algo hastiado de l actitud de las más jóvenes en el lugar – se pueden ir... – parecía mas una suplica que una orden ya que la rosadita y la rubia no dejaban de pelearse, como el dijo salieron del lugar pero una se quedo en su lugar era Kim.

- Se te ofrece algo Kim-chan??

-Ella…

- A quien te refieres – el realmente sabia de quien hablaba pero aun no estaba seguro de sus suposiciones.

-Ella es una **Impostora**


	4. Impostora párte 2

RR

RR

Dejadme un RR

Muchísimas gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un RR

.

.

.

* * *

-¿En que te basas? – le pregunto Jiraya

- ¡¡En su actitud, en su personalidad, todo es lo opuesto a mi amiga Hinata!! – respondió exaltada

- Cálmate – silencio – te tengo una pequeña observación… Kim – pausa – en los 5 relatos de la mision rvacion.  
ad todo es lo opuesto a mi amiga  
intarelatos de la misión, todas han declarado que esta chica tenia el cabello negro azulado y ¿como es que la muchacha que esta en nuestras instalaciones tiene un color diferente? – se paro de la silla en la cual estaba sentado y fue hacia una de las ventanas donde se podían observar todas las instalaciones.

- No…lo sé.. – se resigno a contestar

- Kim… te recordare algo que seguramente ya te abras dado cuenta – se dirigio de nuevo a su escritorio y se sentó – cada ves que vienen de una misión, ¿que es lo primero que hacen? …

- Nos hacen un chequeo general, señor.

- Así es… pero nunca te has preguntado… ¿Por qué les hacemos pruebas de sangre?

-Supongo que es para detectar enferme… - silencio – ….ADN… pruebas de ADN

- Exacto primordialmente era para detectar enfermedades y lo sigue siendo solo que ahora les hacemos pruebas de ADN para que no haya ningún intruso… lo entiendes Kim.

- Esta bien Jiraya-sama

- Si eso es todo puedes retirarte – la joven e inclino en forma de respeto y salió de la oficina – aaahh – suspiro – Hinata cuantos problemas me causas jovencita – dijo mientras estaba viendo una foto en la cual se encontraba la joven menciona y el.

.

.

* * *

.Sharaby: perosnas qe pueden usar chakra

Sanriki: personas qe no la pueden usar

* * *

.

.

Jiraya saco u celular y marco un número muy conocido por él.

- Moshi moshi – contestaron del otro lado

- Minato Ola

- Jiraya o por kami ¿a que debo el honor?

- Ni lo digas, gome, que me haya desaparecido, pero, estaba arreglando unos pequeños problemas aquí en – Minato lo interrumpió

- Y necesitas mi ayuda

- Haii, dime en donde estas?

- pues en sharaby

- ¿Y dime están ahí Haishi o Fugaku ?

- Si esta Fugaku ¿Por que?

-Por que quiero hablar con ambos

-Okey espérame te pongo en alta vOz - Jiraya pudo escuchar la pequeña riña entre el pelinegro y el rubio "_Fugaku, Jiraya quiere hablar con nosotros" el rubio le grito, "Cuantas veces te he dicho que no hay necesidad de gritar Minato" le respondió tan serio como siempre Fugaku…_jiraya tenia una gotita en la nuca.

- De que se trata – quiso saber el Uchiha

-Se trata sobre Orochimaru – silencio – esta ves le pudimos localizar, pero el antiguo encargado mando a unos jounis de segunda y primera clase a…. - silencio - una misión de exterminación

-QUEE!!!!!!!! – Minato lo interrumpio – que no le explicaste que las únicas misiones que puede manejar el Sanriki son las normales sin mayor riesgo!!!!! – exclamo algo alterado

-Deja que termine Minato, déjame escuchar la historia completa – le llamo la atención Fugaku

-el punto es que mando a Kiba-kun y Hina

-UN MOMENTO MANDO A ¿QUIEN? A HINATA-CHAN!! La mismísima jovencita que nos presto sus servicios aquí en Sharaby – de nuevo le interrumpió el rubio

-A si es ..

- Y que sucedió Jiraya¿? – pregunto Fugaku.

-Fue…una misión fallida…. Mandamos un grupo de rescate, pero, todo fue una trampa, Orochimaru tiene todo bien planeado, el muy maldito nos quiso engañar, con una impostora…

- Hmp.. como sabes que es una impostora?

-Muy fácil mi querido Uchiha, esa chica destila chakra por doquier y además los exámenes de ADN no coinciden…

-Hmp.

-Entonces, la razón de tu llamada es…

-Que Sharaby realice una misión de rescate, en compensación a los servicios prestados – interrumpió Jiraya al rubio.

-Necesito que me traigas a la chica a Sharaby, la aremos hablar a como de lugar – dijo Fugaku

-Arigato, por ayudarme, fugaku no te preocupes hoy mismo te la mando –colgo

.

.

En Sharaby

-Y bien ¿A quien mandamos? – pregunto el rubio

-A los mejores, pero, para esta misión los indicados serian los seis – een la cara del rubio e podía visualizar una sonrisa picara.

-Excelente hay que llamarlos – Minato salió de la oficina y le dijo a su secretaria Kushina que llamara a los "seis".

.

.

.

En otro lugar una joven de ojos tan bellos como la misma luna, se encontraba encadenada en una celda, sus muñecas estaban rojas por la presión que ejercían las cadenas sobre las mismas, parecía dormida, en aquella oscuridad, pero al escuchar la cerradura de su celda abrirse, su semblante cambio completamente…

-Hola muñequita – dijo aquel que la visitaba, en segundos en los dedos de aquel extraño se hacia presente una pequeña llama de fuego que alumbraba aquella celda.

-Tú!! – le escupió con todo el desprecio

-Si así es….

.

.

.

¿Quiénes son "los 6"?

¿Quién visita a la joven de ojos plata?

¿Me dejaran comentarios? x3

Adelanto de el siguiente cap. abajitOu

.

.

.

wOla espero qe les aya gustado

les tengo un trato si me dejan mas de 3 RR les coloco mañana o pasado la conti les dijo un pedasito del siguiente cap talves asi me lo dejas xD

"_Él se acercaba peligrosamente hacia el cuello de Hinata, abrió la boca mostrando dos afilados colmillos, un grito ahogado de parte de la joven, al percibir lo cerca que estaba, él sonrió, se acerco al oído de la joven – se que tienes frio princesita – el cuerpo de la chica se tenso , esto no paso desapercibido por él, sonrió a un mas ante aquel acto – así que – silencio – por que no viene conmigo para que te lo quite…"_

_Aaa picarones xD ya se lo imaginan cerdad entonces a escribir se a dicho xP_

_Matenne espero con ansias sus RR_


	5. los seis

En otro lugar una joven de ojos tan bellos como la misma luna, se encontraba encadenada en una celda, sus muñecas estaban rojas por la presión que ejercían las cadenas sobre las mismas, parecía dormida, en aquella oscuridad, pero al escuchar la cerradura de su celda abrirse, su semblante cambio completamente…

-Hola muñequita – dijo aquel que la visitaba, en segundos en los dedos de aquel extraño se hacia presente una pequeña llama de fuego que alumbraba aquella celda.

-Tú!! – le escupió con todo el desprecio

-Si porque, esperabas a alguien más, muñeca – se acercó hasta que sus rostro casi se rosaban.

-¡¡Aléjate de mí!! – en sus ojos se podía observar odio.

-Y ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? – le respondió mientras tocaba una las mejillas de su prisionera.

-No me toques – le dijo mientras en un intento fallido de alejar la mano ajena de ella, él tomo su mandíbula.

-No sea grosera, muñequita, yo como tu humilde servidor, solo venía a hacerte una propuesta, dime…. - se detuvo mientras una sonrisa llena de malicia se formaba en aquel rostro pálido – no tienes – prosiguió – frio... – soltó la mandíbula de la chica

..

..

Sentía mis mejillas arder, pues la poca distancia que separaba nuestros rostros era casi nula, gracias a kami que por la poca iluminación de la celda, tal vez solo tal vez, no notaria mi sonrojo, por otro lado, es obvio que tengo frio y mucho, él lo sabe….Como no lo iba a tener si apenas estaba cubierta por una licra de pieza completa, que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, pues parecía una segunda piel – deja de llamarme muñequita y no te incumbe si tenga frio o no – la sonrisa de este sujeto se ensancho, que le pasa, este tipo me da miedo, pero debo de ser fuerte, aunque… no sé si logre mantenerme cuerda, yo sé que puedo, animo Hina.

Cuando menos se lo esperaba sintió el frio tacto de nuevo de los dedos de aquel extraño hacia su persona, recorriendo su descubierto brazo y deteniéndose en su cuello, quedó completamente petrificada al contacto de aquella piel más helada que el hielo.

Él se acercaba peligrosamente hacia el cuello de Hinata, abrió su boca dejando ver unos enormes colmillos, un grito ahogado se escuchó de parte de la joven al percibirse de lo cerca que estaba Orochimaru, él sonrió victorioso, se dirigió al oído de la chica y le dijo:….

-Sé que tienes frio, princesa – Hinata no salía de su shock – así que por que no vienes conmigo, para que te lo quite mmm… - el cuerpo de la oji perla comenzó a temblar – que dices, princesa – siguió – no lo deseas – silencio- pues yo si…. Te deseo princesa – lamio el lóbulo de Hinata, haciendo que esta regresara a la realidad de una forma drástica.

Lo empuje con todo la fuerza que pude acumular en ese momento apartándolo – no….no eso nu..nunca pasara – no pude ser tartamudee, no por kami – nunca Orochimaru – rectifique, y lo mire directo a los ojos, aquellos ojos que me daban gran temor, él me miro, no quería perderlo de vista, pues él me había revelado su propósito para conmigo, y no me iba a dejar.

Sin que Hinata pudiera hacer nada, en fracciones de segundos, sin dejarle tiempo de reaccionar, se acercó a su boca y la beso.

Apenas había parpadeado y ya lo tenía en frente, lo peor de todo es que me estaba besando, en el momento en que reaccione él, se había apartado, todo fue tan rápido creo que fueron fracciones, no tal vez milésimas de segundo lo que duro el beso, que tan rápido puede llegar hacer este sujeto.

-Así ya lo veremos – se levantó pero antes de salir de la celda algo más bien alguien le detuvo.

-No sabes cuánto te detesto – el dio media vuelta para ver a su "princesa", pero ella miraba al suelo - te exijo que me digas ¿do..donde – tartamudeo – está mi amigo?, ¿Qué le hicisteis? – ella aun miraba al suelo…

…

…

Salí sin decir nada, mientras iba hacia la salida, reflexionaba lo sucedido – mmm… la chica parecía de un carácter fuerte y personalidad egoísta, fría y controladora, pero…. Estas nuevas aptitudes son de una personalidad completamente diferente, 1. La chica miraba el suelo, más de una vez, 3. Sonaba preocupada por su amiguito, 4. Se sonrojo y se puso a temblar cuando invadí su espacio tal y como lo predije todo va saliendo de acuerdo al plan – llegue a lo que era la entrada del calabozo – Kabuto – le llame, en cuestión de segundos él estaba delante de mí – mándame unos calmantes a mi habitación y que me preparen un baño de agua fría – le ordene.

-Como usted ordene Orochimaru-sama – desapareció.

…

…

Me dirigí al laboratorio después de realizar los mandatos de Orochimaru-sama me ordeno, ahora que lo pienso, desde que capturamos a esa chiquilla, las últimas semanas, Orochimaru-sama me pide lo mismo y siempre me llama a la salida del calabozo, será que – pensando – pobre ilusa, seduciendo a mi maestro no lograra su libertas, más arrastrada no podría ser – una mirada y una sonrisa traicionera se dibujaban en la cara del joven Kabuto.

%%%%%%

Minato agarro el teléfono de su escritorio, presiono un botón para poder hablar con su secretaria – Kushina amor, podrías llamar a los niños, por favor……gracias amor.

Kushina presiono un botón que conectaba hacia los megáfonos que rodeaban toda la institución – por favor los niños: Deidara Namizake, Naruto Namizake, Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara y Neji Hyuuga, reportarse en la oficina del director, en este momento, gracias – el mensaje se había escuchado en todo la instalación avergonzando a los antes mencionados por el pequeño hecho de haberlos llamado niños delante de todo el instituto.

Rápidamente, Kushina vio llegar dos cabelleras rubias muy conocidas por ella y detrás de ellos venían otros cuatro jóvenes dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia la oficina principal.

……..

-¡¡¡QUE NIÑOS!!! – gritaron al entrar dos jóvenes peli rubios a la oficina, azotando las puertas, segundos después llegaron los faltantes todos con una venita en la cien.

-¿¿Y a ustedes que les pasa?? – pregunta el inocente Minato con un enorme signo de interrogación a los últimos en entrar – Y a ustedes dos que les ha dicho su madre sobre azotar las puertas y gritar – dirigiéndose a los dos rubios, Minato les agarro una oreja a cada uno - mmmm… Naruto, Deidara – mientras les alaba las orejas – parecen niños – la escena era degradante para los mencionados, sobretodo porque los espectadores solo se aguantaban las ganas de reír.

-Padre, podrías soltarnos esto en muy degradante – suplico Deidara.

-Si al igual que nos llamen niños delante de todo la institución, dattebayo – agrego Naruto.

Minato los soltó a ambos, los dos se pararon sobándose la oreja. El rubio mayor se dirigía hacia su escritorio se sentó.

-Muy bien, les he llamado – su actitud era distinta era seria – para una misión de rescate…

-¿De qué se trata?.......


	6. Ubicación

HellO!

lo lamento u.U

pero les traigo un jugozo cap xD

aii rose naruhina por tambn abra sasuhina xD

**les invito a leer mis otros fics:**

**17 otra vez - sasuhina**

**Aniki - Hirumamo (eyechield 21)** si no conocen esta serie les invito a leer el manga es muy entretenido el anime tambn es entretenido pero prefiero los mangas xD

xD

gracias a:

Heero Kusanagi

Lu Hatake

Hinaya-kuran

Por sus RR

Espero que les guste la conti :P

...

...

muy bien sin mas con ustedes..

el cap 6... xD

**.:Ubicación:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Muy bien, les he llamado para una misión de rescate…

-¿De qué se trata? – pregunto Shikamaru.

-Se dice que una agente que nos ha prestado sus habilidades ha sido capturada por Orochimaru, su deber es averiguarlo.

- No es concreto aun? – pregunto Neji.

- Si lo es, pero, la cuestión es, saber si está viva, como saben a Orochimaru le encanta experimentar en humanos, si ella ha sobrevivido a eso su deber es rescatarla.

- Y si no? – pregunto Sasuke.

-Solo se irán del lugar – aquella respuesta frustro al azabache menor.

- De manera que abortaremos la misión – sentencio Itachi.

- Así es – silencio – pronto les hare saber los detalles, por el momento pueden retirarse.

-Hai – respondieron los jóvenes.

Todos salieron de aquella oficina dejando solos a los dos hombres, pocos segundos después entro Kushina, avisando que Jiraya había llegado.

.

.

.

A la semana siguiente, los chicos fueron notificados sobre los detalles de la misión.

-Muy bien chicos, ya verificamos que la información dada es cierta, el laboratorio de Orochimaru está ubicado en los límites de la zona Z – una mirada severa por parte de Fugaku Uchiha hacia los chicos – recuerden que tiene que ser lo más breves posible.

-Haii.

-El plan que hemos pensado seria que se separen en dos grupos uno que neutralice la seguridad y el otro que vaya por la agente, asi que los grupos son:

**Grupo A: **

"**Neutralizador"**

Shikamaru Nara – Capitán

Neji Hyuuga

Deidara Namizake

**Grupo B**

"**Rescate"**

Itachi Uchiha – Capitán

Sasuke Uchiha

Naruto Namizake

-Alistaros de inmediato, partirán dentro de una hora, tendrán que llegar a su destino a media noche.

-Haii.

..

..

..

En un cuarto estaban los seis jóvenes alistándose.

-Neee, esta misión será aburrida, Dattebayo.

-Quien sabe tal vez podamos patearle el trasero a Kabuto – dijo Deidara.

- Al que quiero patearle el trasero es al estúpido de Orochimaru – dijo Sasuke.

-Aun le guardas tanto rencor Ototo.

-Haii.

-Espero que eso no se interponga en que realicemos esta misión con éxito – dijo Neji.

-Esta misión será problemática.

-Para ti todo es problemático Shikamaru – dijo Itachi.

-Oigan que opinan de los nuevos uniformes? – Pregunto Naruto.

-Con el antiguo me sentía bien "Batman el caballero de la noche" – ante este comentario todos empezaron a reír – que si es cierto – trato de defenderse Deidara – pero con este me siento bien superman – el traje de los chicos consiste en un traje negro, adherido al cuerpo, en la pierna derecha una bolsa en donde guardan sus armas y pergaminos, y para guardar sus identidades un casco negro que se adapta a la cabeza, este mismo distorsiona voz, y oculta cualquier pista sobre la identidad de alguno.

-Ya dejen de payasear – dijo un hombre que acababa de entrar a la habitación, era un hombre alto su pelo color plata, llevaba todo su cara a excepción de un ojo

-Kakashi-san que lo trae por aquí? – pregunto Itachi.

-Bueno vengo a desearles suerte – dijo con una sonrisa que se podía apreciar a pesar de tener su cara tapada.

-Arigato Kakashi-sensei, no se preocupe, dattebayo – dijo mostrando una sonrisa 100% Uzumaki.

- Y también sus madres me han mandado esto para ustedes – dijo dándole a cada uno una paleta con un regalito.

- Esto es degradante – menciono Sasuke que había recibido un peluche de regalo, todos miraban con pena ajena, aquellos regalos sabían que sus madres lo hacían por que los amaban, pero, a ellas les agrada demasiado avergonzarlos, todos suspiraron, y mejor se llevaron el dulce a la boca.

- Bueno es hora tenemos que ir al punto de encuentro para que nos recojan, andando muchachos – dijo Itachi.

- A chicos ya casi se me olvidaba, sus madres quieren que les hablen antes, después y si es posible entre la misión – dijo Kakashi con una gotita en la nuca.

AI NO POR KAMI-SAMA! – un grito en coro por parte de los chicos.

..

..

..

El viaje fue de lo más tranquilo, había luna menguante a pesar de eso se podía observar claramente, la majestuosa imagen de un bosque frondoso con mucha flora.

Bajaron del helicóptero a unos cinco kilómetros del escondite de Orochimaru.

- Muchachos recuerden que tiene que hablarles a sus madres – dijo el piloto del helicóptero en son de burla

- tsk que problemático, mejor vete

- yo no le pienso hablar – refunfuño Deidara – Naruto hazlo tu

- Claro que no! La ultima vez lo hice yo, ahora aselo tu, dattebayo!

-PERO..esque sabes como se pone! De melodramática

- Urusai – sentencion Itachi

- hay que empesar con la misión – dijo Neji colocándose su casco, acción que todos copiaron

-Muy bien antes de empesar todos recuerdan su código verdad? – dijo Shikamaru

-Haii

-Sola para que no hayan confusiones los repasaremos:

_Naruto – __**Kyubi**_

_Deidara – __**Nibi**_

_Itachi – __**Rokubi**_

_Sasuke – __**Hachibi**_

_Neji – __**Shichibi**_

_YO (Shikamaru) – __**Yonbi**_

-muy bien, listo empecemos – dijo Sasuke mientras encendía el decodificador de vos

En el camino hacia el laboratorio de Orochimaru fue tranquilo, ellos pudieron observar la fauna nocturna del lugar, tardaron unas 2 horas en llegar. Ahora que estaban en el escondite, pondrían en marcha su plan.

- Neji – dijo Shikamaru.

- Haii Byakugan.

- ¿Cuántos son? – pregunto Itachi.

- Toda la seguridad está compuesta por humanos, asi que sean cuidadosos, son alrededor de unos 60.

- No hay ningún Nin(*)? – pregunto Sasuke.

- Solo esta Kabuto, está en el laboratorio central, no hay señal de Orochimaru o alguno de sus alumnos.

- Muy bien – dijo Itachi – separémonos todos a sus posiciones y que no los vean..

- Haii – dijeron todos al unisonó.

…

…

…

- A donde me llevas?

- No es de tu incumbencia, pero si tanta es tu curiosidad vamos al laboratorio, Hinata-chan terminare de hacerte unos exámenes – dijo con sorna el chico de lentes.

La ojiblanca sintió un escalofrió, estaba esposada, Lo cual dificultaba un poco el hecho de escapar; una luz de esperanza nació en aquellos ojos al ver que su traje estaba en una de las mesas de aquel laboratorio.

El traje de Hinata está hecho de un cuero blanco especial, está compuesto por un casco (iaguales a los de los chicos) una chaqueta un pantalón, un cinturón, unos guantes y unos botines. Los guantes blancos que cubren todo el antebrazo, en la parte superior salían dos hojas afiladas de metal y en la parte inferior del antebrazo cerca de la muñeca un puñal estratégicamente escondido. El pantalón en ambos muslos se encuentra una magnum 60, en la pantorrilla izquierda tres navajas de 10 pulgadas y en la pantorrilla derecha una cuchilla de 12 pulgadas. La chaqueta lleva una bracamarte(*)(http/ . es/fotos /7000/73 ) en la espalda . El cinturón lleva unas bombas y cartuchos de bala mas una flacata(*)(http/ /images/HMoreno/HM-Fa lcataV1. jpg)

"_Si pudiera dejar inconsiente a Kabuto, y después romper las esposas"_- los pensamientos de la ojiblanca

- Muy bien, niña esto de te dormirá un rato – dijo Kabuto, mientras se acercaba a Hinata con una jeringa.

En el forcejeo de ambos, Kabuto logro inyectarle una pequeña parte de aquel anestesiante, en ese momento Hinata lo dejo inconsciente de un golpe certero en la nuca, después de eso le inyecto a Kabuto el resto del liquido.

"_Me dirigí hacia donde estaba mi traje, con ayuda de una de las navajas, no me costó mucho pues las navajas son extremadamente filosas, me puse el traje lo más rápido posible, no encontré el casco pero había un pasamontañas negro, me lo puse. _

_Agarre una de las bombas, la inicie para que explotara en el techo del lugar al instante exploto activando la alarma, trepe por unos enormes tubos para poder llegar al techo…"_

…

…

…

- Que ha pasado? Que ha causado la explosión? – pregunto Itachi por el intercomunicador.

- No lo se – respondió Deidara – Neji?

- Algo se mueve – dijo el mencionado – está en el techo… es una niña.

- Sera ella? – pregunto Naruto.

- No lo se Naruto, pero está corriendo por el techo – se escucharon unos disparos .

- Que paso? Ella esta bien? – pregunto Shikamaru – la hemos perdido de vista.

- Si esta bien, solo cayo por un hoyo, que al parecer abrieron los guardias – silencio – está en el corredor principal la están persiguiendo

- ¡Dattebayo! ¡Que esperamos vamos a ayudarla!

- El dobe de mi hermano tiene razón – dijo Deidara.

…

…

…

"_Estaba en el techo pero me caí por un hueco provocado por los guardias, a unos metros atrás venían 10 guardias, asique me levante lo más rápido que pude, pues la salida estaba tan cerca que lo mejor sería esquivarlos pues no sería inteligente ponerme a pelear, ellos me ganan en cantidad"_

…

…

…

- Chicos tenemos un problema – dijo Neji. – Kabuto va tras ella…

- Tsk.. encarguémonos de los guardias que están afuera – dijo itachi

…

…

…

- Vaya, niña, eso que hiciste fue estúpido…

- Kabuto… como puede ser si te deje inconsciente...

- Pues veras , si me dejaste inconsciente pero por un momento.

- Y la anestesia que me inyectaste? Yo te inyecte parte – dejo Hinata mientras empuñaba su bracamarte(*)

- Es que, yo no soy …mmm... como decirlo de tu especie – dijo con sorna

- Así es está por verse…

"_como puede ser que siga vivo!, lo he atacado con todo lo que tengo, no funciona nada estoy sorprendido!, con que me defenderé ahora" _ - la desesperación activo algo en su interior, algo que por cuestión genética, no fue despertado… hasta ahora..

- Dime Hime, con que me atacaras ahora? – "_vamos niña déjame ver si el experimento funciono, se que eres la primogénita perdida de Haishi Hyugga, esconderlo tras unos lentes de contacto no te sirvió con nosotros, déjame ver si logre despertar tu BYAKUGAN_"

"_Me duele la cabeza! Me va a explotar – agarre mi cabeza con mis manos – podía sentir como algo se hacía presente a los costados.. son venas? Que me está pasando, mis ojos me están matando! No lo aguanto más…_"

…

…

…

Un grito se escucho, los muchachos, iban a entrar para ayudar pero, Kabuto salió volando de la entrada, para terminar en el tronco de un árbol.

Los chicos se escondieron rápidamente pues el hecho que Kabuto estuviera en aquella situación les intrigaba un poco.

Segundos después salió Hinata corriendo, pues unos guardias las perseguían, la acorralaron, ellos en círculo y ella al centro…

- Muy bien chicos vam… – Shikamaru fue interrumpido por Neji.

- No déjame ver que hace

- Pero tú estás loco la van a matar – reclamo Naruto

- Naruto URUSAI! – respondió Itachi que ya había captado lo que el Hyuga quería saber

Hinata acabo rápido con los guardias, pues ahora con sus "nuevos ojos" la tarea se le facilito, los ataco con su falcata(*)

…

…

…

"_Termine con todos, estoy exhausta pero al menos no me duele la cabeza y aquellas raras venas han desaparecido, me estoy mareando, la anestesia me está haciendo efecto pero antes tengo que salir de aquí, además esta amaneciendo tengo que darme prisa!, estaba a punto de adentrarme al bosque cuando dos sujetos se interpusieron en mi camino" _– Quienes son ustedes? – dije mientras empuñaba mis dos espadas

- Somos Nin(*) de Sharabi – respondió uno

- Quien lo prueba? – _pregunte, aparecieron otros cuatro que me rodearon…me estoy desesperando de esto.._

_-_ Porque tienes el Byakugan, y porque tienes los ojos blancos? – pregunto otro

- No sé de lo que me hablas - _respondí serena pero la verdad tengo miedo y estoy cansada no voy a poder mas, estos tipos se ven muy fuertes._

- Tranquilo Shichibi - dijo el que estaba a la par de el

Todos se le quedaron viendo a la joven peliazul, ella había soltado sus armas , sus rodias tocaban el piso y cubría su cabeza con sus manos.

- Ohe estas bien – pregunto Sasuke.

- Esta chica no tiene puntos de chakra – dijo Neji

Hinata se levanto y ataco al ojiblanco, estaba a punto de herir a Neji cuando cayó desmayada en los brazos de él…

- Neji estás seguro? Porque si no tiene hilos de chakra es imposible que ella pueda realizar el byakugan – dijo Deidara

- Si estoy seguro de lo que vi, yo tampoco me lo puedo explicar – dijo mientras recostaba a Hinata en el piso, reviso si pulso y reviso sus ojos

- Nee, Neji que haces no te quieras aprovechar– pregunto un hiperactivo rubio

- Reviso sus signos vitales, al parecer, fue anestesiada antes de hacer este revuelo, no es nada grave..

- OK entonces vámonos antes de que despierte, sino será de lo más problemático – dijo Shikamaru…

Así partieron, pero Shikamaru estaba en lo cierto, Hinata había dormido alrededor de 6 horas, para la suerte de ella, ellos estaban almorzando, se escabullo la mas silenciosa que puedo, pero, se tropezó con uno de ellos..

- Dattebayo porque me despiertan asi! – Hinata no dijo nada por la embara soza situación, ella estaba encima de el y para colmo lo habia despertado – tu eres… - Hinata salió corriendo – Shotto Matte MUCHACHOS! SE ESCAPA! – grito histérico el rubio

Hinata les estaba causando muchos problemas a nuestros protagonistas, cada vez que la atrapaba uno de ellos, ella se lograba escapar a los pocos segundo, llevaban horas así.

- Joder falta una hora para que anochezca – dijo Sasuke.

- Si, esta chica parece comadreja no se deja atrapar – menciono Deidara.

- Hmp, mas que mi oni-san no lo creo.

- Porque no te callas ototo.

- Chicos, la encontré, pero aii que ir todos juntos – dijo Neji.

- Mejor ideemos un plan – sentencio Shikamaru.

…..

- Muy bien ¿ lo entendieron todos?

- Si, Itachi, pero vamos ya o nos va a agarrar la noche – dijo Deidara.

Con todo el sigilo característico de nuestros jóvenes se disponían, atrapar a la ojiblanca cuando…

- Dormida de verdad esta DORMIDA! – dijo un exasperado Naruto – después de tod lo que nos hizo pasar solo esta ¡DORMIDA!.

- Naruto no seas imbécil, cállate o la despertaras – dijo Sasuke.

- Del cansancio de habrá quedado dormida – supuso Itachi.

- Llevémosla al campamento – menciono Neji

- Haii – dijo el rubio mayor mientras se disponía a cargar a Hinata

Deidara coloco a la chica, en la tienda donde guardaban las maletas comida. Encendieron la fogata, esa noche había una hermosa luna llena, los muchachos, les hablaron a sus madres, aunque sabían con anticipación que les esperaba una reprimenda pues no les hablaron a la hora del almuerzo.

- Naruto habla tú con Oka-san

- QUE! Yo hable con ella las últimas dos veces asique habla tu con ella.

- No seas así, vamos entre los dos – dijo suplicante.

- No estás solo – dijo con una sonrisa zorruna, se levanto de su lugar.

- ¿A dónde vas?.

- A traer más ramen..

Lo mismo ocurría, con los Uchiha, en cambio Neji y Shikamaru no tenían más opción, que llamarles ellos mismos..

"_Mmmmm…que rico dormí , estire mis brazos, hay que bien se siente, pero tengo hambre, ehh estoy en una tienda de campaña, hay una bolsas.. ¿qué contendrán? Kyaa! Que rico es comida, gracias Kami-sama!, estaba disfrutando de mi festín cuando escuche que alguien venia, puse todo en su lugar, y me hice la dormida, cuando termine de comer pensare en como escapar._

_Era uno de ellos, estaba buscando en las maletas, espero que no sea algo de lo que me comí. Lo escuche murmurar algo, al parecer no encontraba lo que buscaba"_

_.._

_.._

"_Me acerque a la tienda busque entre las bolsas, no había entrado del todo a la tienda pues temía despertar a esa chica, pero no encontraba mi ramen, había revisado todas las bolsas menos una que estaba hasta la esquina opuesta, tenía mis dudas sobre entrar o no, pero el hambre me gano"_

_.._

_.._

"_Se adentro más a la tienda, como el espacio era para una persona, él abrió sus piernas y las coloco a la par de la mías"_

_.._

_.._

"_Logre alcanzar la maleta, estaba algo incomodo, no es que me queje el hecho de estar encima de una chica, pero, ella está dormida y al parecer es menor que yo, pues es bastante bajita, al fin encontré el bendito ramen instantáneo, podre salir de aquella situación al menos eso pensé, pero alguien me estaba llamando por el comunicador, que usualmente solo lo usamos para hablar con nuestras madres, desactive el decodificador de voz" – _Moshi Moshi

_.._

_.._

"_Al parecer estaba hablando con alguien, pondré atención a su conversación:_

_- Los encontraron – dijo uno, ósea que es un secuestro._

_- Solo a la chica, el otro no lo encontramos – respondió; ósea que buscaban a Kiba-senpai también._

_- Ella se encuentra bien? – pregunto._

_- Haii, no te preocupes ero-senin, pareces su Oto-san, pero si que nos dio problemas._

_- QUE NO ME DIGAS ERO-SENIN, maldito mocoso respétame que soy tu padrino, llámame Jiraya…_

_Después de eso no pude escuchar más estaba llena de alegría era la vos de Jiraya-sama, abrí mis ojos, el no se dio cuenta, lo agarre de la chaqueta en un rápido movimiento"_

_.._

_.._

- QUE NO ME DIGAS ERO-SENIN, maldito mocoso respétame que soy tu padrino, llámame Jiraya

- Aun así hay algo que tenemos que hablar con urgencia contigo, es sobre los Hyuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaa - nuestro rubio estaba tan distraído que no se había dado cuenta de que Hinata estaba despierta, y lo jalo hacia ella

- Jiraraya-sama – dijo Hinata, mientras giraba la muñeca de Naruto, haciendo que el viejo sanin la viera de cabeza y viceversa

"_Ella, seguía hablando con mi padrino, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de la incómoda posición, antes de que me jalara yo estaba erguido, cuando ella me jalo, me tomo desprevenido más que tomo mi muñeca solo me pude detener con mi brazo izquierdo, cuando mi mano izquierda toco el suelo, se deslizo, me detuve con mi antebrazo, pero esto redujo el espacio entre ambos, literalmente podía sentirla…"_

…

…

….

….

….

**Notas finales:**

Ola aki esta las definiciones de lagunas cosillas xP:

El bracamante o bracamarte(*): fue una espada, empleada en la Edad Media, de un solo filo y curvada en la parte superior, cerca de la punta.

Nin(*): shinobi

La falcata(*) es un tipo de arma blanca, una espada de hierro originaria de Iberia, y relacionada con las poblaciones indígenas ibéricas anteriores a la conquista romana,fue muy usada entre los pueblos iberos o los celtiberos limitrofes con los primeros, siendo la espada de "antenas" más común en el zona más celtica de la Península.


End file.
